ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Botany
Botany, also known as botanical science or plant biology, was the study of plant life. A biologist who specialized in this branch of biological science was known as a botanist. The Kressari traded in botanical DNA. ( ) The region of the planet Ledos that was inhabited by the Ventu contained botanical specimens that had high level of serum nitrates. ( ) For a while, Kamin's son Batai wanted to be a botanist. ( ) Tobin Dax was the only Dax symbiont who ever remotely had experience with plants. According to later host, Jadzia Dax, "the Daxes have never been much on gardening. Tobin tried it, but had even less luck with plants than he had with women. ( ) While dictating his will, in early 2154, Phlox wished to leave his botanical library to a young girl named Indaura, who he felt always had a flair for plants. ( ) During the early 2260s, Leila Kalomi was the primary botanist of the Omicron colony on planet Omicron Ceti III. ( ) One of Hikaru Sulu's hobbies was botany. ( , ) In 2266, Sulu tried to get Kevin Riley interested in botany, by having him collect leaves and plant specimens. ( ) Botany was also one of Tongo Rad's favorite of studies. ( ) Kevin and Rishon Uxbridge were botanists resided on the Rana IV colony. Kevin was a specialist in symbiotic plant life. ( ) Miranda Vigo was trained as a botanist who, as Jean-Luc Picard recalled, "''used to talk of running a farm." ( ) Ro Laren took a plant biology course in Starfleet Academy. ( ) Keiko O'Brien practiced botany aboard the , but temporarily gave it up, became a teacher on Deep Space 9. Initially, Keiko has misgivings about moving to Deep Space 9, stating "Starfleet doesn't need a botanist on this station," to which her husband reassured that "there's a whole new quadrant full of new plant life to explore." ( ) On the contrary, Miles was known around his house as "the Black Thumb," explaining to Joseph, that "the only way I could get anything to grow was to marry a botanist." ( ) When Keiko later attended a conference, she asked Jadzia Dax to care for a plant from Ledonia III, which later became sick. Dax took the plant to Doctor Julian Bashir, who, upon studying it, proclaimed, "I'm a doctor, not a botanist." ( ) Keiko later took the position of chief botanist on a year long agrobiology expedition to the Janitza Mountains on Bajor. ( ) Tuvok conducted botanical research on an alien orchid uncovered the presence of lysosomal enzymes, which suggested evidence of symbiogenesis. ( ) Later, during a visit to an uninhabited moon, Chakotay assigned Tuvok and Neelix to be the "botanical surveyors," and ordered them to collect Cypripedium samples. ( ) The Doctor taught botany classes to Naomi Wildman, where she learned, among other things, about the pitcher plant. ( ) In 2372, Benjamin Sisko explained the burdens of command to Worf, telling him that because of them, you would sometimes wish you had made a career in botany. ( ) Related topics Professions * Agricultural engineer * Ethnobotanist Practices * Agriculture * Agrobiology * Airponics * Botanical pathology * Botanical pharmacology * Exobotany * Horticulture * Hydroponics Points of interest * Arboretum * Forest ** Rainforest * Garden External link * de:Botanik Category:Starfleet Academy courses Category:Biology